mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Yelmut/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description As a baby, it is a tiny green monster with a red helmet. It has four tiny turtle-like legs and a big, black eye on each side of its body. Its helmet somewhat resembles a skull, or a Tympa: it is candy-red, with two buck-teeth, nostril holes, and bulging eye slits on the side. It has two feathers on the back, one lavender, one nectarine. As an adult, they become much taller, sporting a more cylindrical shape. Their body is now bi-segmented, with the bottom section exhibiting a bright shade of cyan, along with turtle-like fins instead of legs. The headgear itself remains roughly the same, although with a more tattered and detailed look. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by repeatedly contracting and erecting itself. Song The Yelmut's song is a powerful vocal ensemble consisting of prolonged notes in a loose harmony. On the Continent, it sings "heyoo yay" multiple times. On Cave Island, it sings along with the Glowl. Breeding The Yelmut is bred with a combination of Plant, Cold, Air and Fire. The only possible combinations are: * Sooza + Tweedle * Woolabee + Potbelly * Thumpies + Kayna * Barrb + Mammott * Furcorn + Glowl * Pango + Flowah * Dandidoo + Boskus Teleportation Yelmut can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of 7 at a cost of 15,000 . Teleport time for Yelmut is 40 hours Name Origin "Yelmut" appears to be a portmanteau of "yell", and the German name "helmut"; a word that derives from the Germanic elements helm (meaning "helmet", "protection") and muot ("spirit, mind"), which is appropriate, as it represents both their song (yell) and their choice of headgear (helmut). The word 'nut' could be a part as well. Notes *It is the second monster, after the Repatillo, to be mentioned on socal media and having a naming competition. *The eleven nicknames given to the Yelmut from the community contest are Yamooka, Natiku, Kanaloa, Tsukasha, Lono, Nahoa, Biiki, Xibalba, Slimeba, Dalagmite, Escargoon. Originally, only ten names were meant to be chosen, but as there was a tie for tenth place, the Monster-Handlers decided to use eleven instead. The results are here. *The name "Escargoon" is a reference to the character of the same name, from the TV show "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!" *The Yelmut's bio erroneously refers its singing as "yodeling", despite the fact that "yodeling" is, specifically, "a form of singing or calling marked by rapid alternation between the normal voice and falsetto". At best, the Yelmut slowly alternates between vocal ranges. *The adult Yelmut for a while was the only adult Quad-Element monster to take up 2*2 blocks of space. Normally, adult Quad-Element monsters take up 3*3 blocks of space. However, when the Krillby was released, its adult version also took up 2*2 space. But the Yelmut was released first. *The baby Yelmut was the second smallest monster, the first being the baby Furcorn. The title is now yeld by Baby Maw. *Yelmut, Flum Ox, Krillby, Tring, Sneyser, and Edamimi are currently the only 4-element monsters that are found exclusively in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. *The Yelmut's Egg seems to look more like it's adult form. -Despite this, the feathers remain unpainted. *Yelmut is one of three monsters to wear masks, the other two being Boodoo and Poewk, and Yelmut is the only of the three to sing, and the only one currently in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. *In the code, it is referred to as "Fireyodel". *Since the release of the Barrb and the Pango at Version 1.6.0, it makes the Yelmut the only Quad-Element Dawn of Fire monster to have all seven different combinations to breed such monster. Category:Monsters Category:Fire Category:Plant Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cold Category:Air Category:Cave Island